Super Mario City
'''Super Mario City '''is a 2015 3D video-game for the DS, 3DS, and Wii U. Synopsis Mario rescues a wizard named Gabblikus from a bunch of Bob-Ombs, which also destroy Mario's house, so Gabblikus uses his magic to build a city for Mario where he can live until his house is rebuilded. But Mario is soon trapped in the city and discovers that Gabblikus is really Bowser in disguise. Mario has to go through the now dangerous city collecting star coins. Power-Ups *Raccoon Mario *Tanooki Suit *Penguin Suit *Ice Mario *Fire Mario *Mega Mushroom *Winged Cap *Metal Mario *Bomb Suit *Frog Suit *Boo Mario *Rainbow Mario *Statue Mario *P-Wing *Dog Suit *Teleporting Mario *UFO Mario *Robot Mario *Gold Mario *Cloud Mario *Boomerang Mario *Goomba Shoe *Bee Mario *Dinosaur Mario *Invisible Mario *Floating Mario *Koopa Suit *Goomba Suit *Gold Mario *Star Power Mario *White Raccoon Mario *Fish Mario *Lightning Mario *Tiny Mario *Shell Mario *Slender Mario *Grass Mario *Zombie Mario *Crazy Mario *Vampire Mario *Werewolf Mario *Ghost Mario Neighborhoods #Main Street #Ice Street #Water Street #Rainbow Avenue #Bob-Omb Drive #Volcano Terrace #Ghost Street #Giant Avenue #Magic District #The Goomba Suburbs #Firework Terrace #Kung-Fu District #Poison Street #Mushroom Mall #Tricky Terrace #Circus Street #Nightmare Street #Paragoomba Plaza #Dark Park #School District #Mario Museum #Tiny Avenue #Desert Street #Town Hall (Final World) #Shopping District (Hidden Bonus World) Playable *Mario *Luigi (Unlockable) *Wario (Unlockable) *Toad (Unlockable) *Bario (Unlockable) *Emanuel (Unlockable) *Waluigi (Unlockable) *Yoshi (Unlockable, only in 3DS version) Bios Mario A heroic plumber from Brooklyn who was brought to the Mushroom Kingdom by a mysterious warp pipe in the sewers. He and his brother, Luigi, were greeted by Toad, who asked if they'd help save the princess. Ever since they saved Princess Peach, Mario and Luigi have become legends among the people of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi Mario's younger brother. Luigi has joined Mario on his adventures since they first arrived in this strange new world, and now they are both recognized as heroes. Wario & Waluigi Mario & Luigi's greedy cousins. They arrived to the Mushroom Kingdom a while after Mario and Luigi, and became recognized as villains. Can they get they clean up their act and help their cousins? Toad Toad is Princess Peach's loyal servant. He is always willing to help, but doesn't do too well in a crisis. Can he man up and help Mario and Luigi? Bario Bario is a defective Mario clone created by Bowser in an attempt to finally defeat Mario. The sinister Bario has been chosen as the mayor of Bowser's new city, but when Mario defeated him he gave up and joined Mario on his epic journey. Emanuel Mario and Luigi's childhood friend, Emanuel, arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom after getting lost in the sewers and discovering a warp pipe. Now Emanuel is eager to rescue his old friend, Mario, but Mario ends up rescuing him! Yoshi (3DS only) Princess Peach, worried for Mario, has sent Yoshi to save the day. Can this cute little dinosaur manage to save the day like Mario and Luigi have so many times? Memorable Quotes Mario defeats Bario *Mario: The jig is up, Bario! You may be my clone, but I've foiled you again! *Bario: Okay, okay. I admit, you are tougher. Maybe I should redeem myself... that's it! I'll join you! *Mario: What's gotten into you? Is this a trick? *Bario: Nah, I wanna help ya! What'd ya say, brother? out hand for Mario to shake *Mario: Eh... it's a deal.... "brother". Bario's hand Mario meets Emanuel *King Boo: I've captured your friend, Mario! Say hello to... er.... *Emanuel: I've told you a thousand times, it's EMANUEL! *Mario: Emanuel? How did you get here, you're supposed to be back in Brooklyn! *King Boo: Hear that? Tick tock, time is running out! Beat my army and maybe I'll think about letting him go? *Mario: Mama-mia.... Bowser's defeat *Bowser: Oh, yeah, the old bridge collapsing into the lava trick. Been there... off bridge as it collapses done that! *Mario: Then how'd you like a spicy meat ball? *Bowser: What the---- *Mario: fire flower out of his pocket and turns into Fire Mario That's just what I needed! fire at ceiling above Bowser, causing it to collapse *Bowser: You'll never get away with th----- chunks of the falling ceiling fall onto/crush him *and Bario enter *Luigi: Everything okay in here? *Bario: Looks like he's got it all under control.... *Mario: Come on, let's get out of here. *fades to black and "The End" appears on the screen Sequel and Legacy The game received mixed to positive reviews, and was praised for it's great gameplay and game deseign. On the game's 4th anniversary it was announced that a sequel was in the works, titled "Return To Super Mario City". Also, Bario and Emanuel were both featured in Super Mario Bros. 64 and Ultimate Mario Kart. Category:Games Category:Articles By ElectricMayhem